Alone again
by Fleur-de-lys de Gondelaurier
Summary: Will a disparu depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant, mais elles s'écoulent comme des années dans l'esprit de Mike. OS [Will x Mike]


_Bonjour, je publie cet OS sur Will et Mike qui n'a pas beaucoup de prétention et qui se porte sur la réaction de Mike après la disparition de Will. Leur relation peut être lue comme platonique ou romantique, comme vous voulez :)_

 _La scène se passe au tout début de la saison 1, avant qu'Hawkins ait commencé les 'grandes recherches' sur Will et que le groupe rencontre Eleven - je ne sais pas s'il y a eu un moment d' 'entre deux' comme ça, mais peu importe._

* * *

-Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

-Gamin, tu me montres une photo d'un garçon déguisé en Luke Skywalker.

-Je sais, insista Mike en avançant encore la photo sous les yeux de l'homme. Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

Le passant laissa échapper un bref rire moqueur.

-Tu te paies de ma tête, souffla-t-il avant de tracer sa route.

Mike le regarda s'éloigner dans la rue et se perdre dans la foule. La colère fronçait ses sourcils et serrait ses poings. Il voulait crier, peu importe si c'était en pleine ville, peu importe s'il devait passer pour le dernier des idiots, peu importait, même, si Troy et le reste de son groupe tombaient sur lui et décidaient subitement que crier était un acte qui justifiait d'être rouer de coups.

Mike voulait juste être pris au sérieux, pour une fois car si on continuait de l'ignorer, il allait exploser. Sans Will, il allait exploser.

Il entendit un vélo faire une embardée. Mike vit Lucas arriver face à lui et mettre un pied à terre. Un bruit, une roue qui percute une boîte aux lettres, et une exclamation. C'était Dustin.

-Rien ? demanda Lucas.

-Non, rien, rétorqua-t-il. Et personne ne veut même faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce que je dis – personne !

Lucas secoua la tête d'un air à la fois incrédule et découragé. Dustin se traîna jusqu'à eux.

-Je vous l'avais dit, souffla-t-il. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher en ville. L'endroit qui nous intéresse, ce sont les bois.

-Les bois, répéta Lucas en se tournant vers lui. C'est l'endroit le plus stupide où on devrait chercher.

-Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans les bois, assura Dustin, un air vif dans le regard. Mothman, invasions d'alien. Roswell. Tu as déjà vu Alien ?

-Bien sûr que oui, on la regardait ensemble samedi soir, s'exclama Lucas.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Dustin, mais Mike ne prêtait déjà plus attention à eux. Il s'était emparé de son propre vélo et avait reprit sa marche le long du trottoir.

-Les bois, tiens, et pourquoi pas les égouts, disait encore Lucas, dans son dos. T'en as d'autres, des comme ça ?

Mike s'arrêta face à la chaussée. Il ressortit de la poche de son blouson la photographie. C'était bien Will. Il se rappelait ce jour-là. Il avait reçu un appel le matin, et sa sœur Nancy avait bien manqué de le tuer pour occuper la ligne – à vrai dire, c'était avant qu'ils aient convaincu leurs parents d'investir dans un talkie-walkie pour Noël.

Enfin, Mike savait quelle vie Will avait à la maison. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il aimait parler, mais au fil du temps, Will avait fini par lui en parler. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de lui cacher quelque chose, non plus. Et donc, Mike savait quel genre d'homme était le père de Will et il savait aussi que son nom était écrit sur la liste des gens qu'il voulait le plus frapper au visage. Alors, quand Will l'appela, ce matin-là, il se précipita à sa porte. Il frappa – bon, peut-être bien qu'il tambourina – entra dans sa chambre, se mit à parler. Il savait bien faire ça, Mike, parler. Un peu moins depuis que Will n'était plus là. Mais cette journée, il l'avait passé à parler. Il avait entrepris de le faire rire, de le faire sourire – c'était une des expressions qu'il trouvait que Will portait le mieux – et ils avaient été en ville et étaient allés voir Star Wars. Le jour de la sortie. Bien sûr, ils ne l'avaient jamais dit à Dustin et Lucas – ils ne leur pardonneraient jamais. Mais souvent, Mike se prenait à penser qu'il aimait bien passer plus de temps seul avec Will qu'avec les autres. Car il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps, peut-être. Ensemble, ils s'étaient entraidés à résister face à Troy et à ses amis, à résister face à leurs parents et aux professeurs. Il avait grandi aux côtés de Will et il avait l'impression que, plus encore que les autres, il le comprenait.

Mike connaissait Will depuis longtemps. En fait, c'était son plus vieil ami. Plus que ça, il était son meilleur ami. Avec Lucas et Dustin, il ne pouvait imaginer comment une journée pourrait se dérouler si un d'eux manquait. Et pourtant. Mike se sentait à moitié vide.

Il ne savait pas si on pouvait se sentir à moitié vide. Peut-être qu'on était soit vide, soit entier. Peut-être qu'on ne pouvait pas être 'à moitié vide'. C'était ce qu'il ressentait, pourtant, car sans Will, c'était comme si une partie de lui manquer. Une partie qui était bien plus gaie, bien plus joyeuse que lui, Mike, ne serait jamais. Une partie dont il avait désespérément besoin s'il voulait se maintenir tranquille.

Quoiqu'il en soit, dès qu'il oubliait pendant une seconde que Will avait disparu, quand son esprit se prenait à oublier la réalité, et qu'une remarque le faisait sourire ou bien qu'il voyait quelque chose d'intéressant, et que son regard se mettait à chercher son ami, en vain, et que ses yeux se posaient dans le néant... dans ces cas-là, Mike se sentait vide. Son sourire s'évanouissait, son rire s'éteignait, et ses pensées s'assombrissaient brusquement, car qu'il doive imaginer que Will n'était plus là et qu'il ne serait peut-être jamais plus là lui semblait la chose la plus inhumaine qu'il soit. Il ne lui en voulait pas, à son esprit. Mike l'enviait, pour ça – pour sa capacité à oublier un instant que Will était partie. Car il se sentait plus morne et abattu que jamais.

Il se sentait perdu tant qu'il n'était pas retrouvé. Alors, il reprit sa route.

-Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

* * *

 _Voilà :) C'est court mais j'aimerais bien avoir des avis, et je remercie d'avance si vous prenez le temps d'écrire une review et de m'avoir lu._


End file.
